Public safety personnel patrolling or responding to an incident in an area may need to locate a suspect, a missing person, a stolen vehicle, or other persons or objects of interest (targets). In some cases (for example, in a large or crowded area), manual visual scanning may not be sufficient to locate a target. Accordingly public safety personnel may use recognition devices (for example, a body worn camera, a drone or a vehicle-mounted device such as an in-vehicle dash camera), which capture images and/or audio of the area to assist them in locating targets. For example, captured video images may be analyzed using multiple-object classifiers, multiple single object classifiers, or single object classifiers combined with post filtering to identify targets in video images.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.